This invention relates to a crimped continuous filament yarn, having enhanced bulk level, and for a process of making such yarn. More particularly, this invention relates to a process at high speed giving excellent crimp uniformity and regularity.
In my patent application Ser. No. 434,314 an undrawn or partially drawn yarn is guided over a heated grooved roll allowing a specific contact time, which is related to the filament denier, and then drawn. The combination of heating for a critical time and draw produces the latent crimp. This phenomenon is discussed in the above application on page 10, lines 1-19.